Digital video decoders decode compressed digital data that represent video images in order to reconstruct the video images. A relatively wide variety of encoding/decoding algorithms and encoding/decoding standards presently exist, and many additional algorithms and standards are sure to be developed in the future. The various algorithms and standards produce compressed video bitstreams of a variety of formats. Some existing public format standards include MPEG-1, MPEG-2 (SD/HD), MPEG-4, H.263, H.263+ and H.26L. Also, private standards have been developed by Microsoft Corporation (Windows Media), RealNetworks, Inc., Apple Computer, Inc. (QuickTime), and others. It would be desirable to have a multi-format decoding system that can accommodate a variety of encoded bitstream formats, including existing and future standards, and to do so in a cost-effective manner.
A highly optimized hardware architecture can be created to address a specific video decoding standard, but this kind of solution is typically limited to a single format. On the other hand, a fully software based solution is capable of handling any encoding format, but at the expense of performance. Currently the latter case is solved in the industry by the use of general-purpose processors running on personal computers. Sometimes the general-purpose processor is accompanied by very digital signal processor (DSP) oriented acceleration modules, like multiply-accumulate (MAC), that are intimately tied to the particular internal processor architecture. For example, in one existing implementation, an Intel Pentium processor is used in conjunction with an MMX acceleration module. Such a solution is limited in performance and does not lend itself to creating mass market, commercially attractive systems.
Others in the industry have addressed the problem of accommodating different encoding/decoding algorithms by designing special purpose DSPs in a variety of architectures. Some companies have implemented Very Long Instruction Word (VLIW) architectures more suitable to video processing and able to process several instructions in parallel. In these cases, the processors are difficult to program when compared to a general-purpose processor. In special cases, where the processors are dedicated for decoding compressed video, special processing accelerators are tightly coupled to the instruction pipeline and are part of the core of the main processor.
Yet others in the industry have addressed the problem of accommodating different encoding/decoding algorithms by simply providing multiple instances of hardware dedicated to a single algorithm. This solution is inefficient and is not cost-effective.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.